


Bad decisions and late regrets

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Familial - Freeform, Gen, POV, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things Bingo: Blood from the mouth





	Bad decisions and late regrets

Daitokuji smiled in pride as he saw Judai on the other end of him, it took time but finally the lessons were seeping in.   
  
Judai will be amazing...he wishes he would last long enough to see what he accomplishes. To see his feats, to comfort when he falls, it was a strange feeling he was unaccustomed to. It was warm and filled him up in a way knowledge has never done. Daitokuji thought he might have experienced it before but never like this.   
  
Judai was cunning, talented, a hard worker when he actually tried or cared…   
  
If he could have just reared him a little, or got to him before the Seven Stars-   
  
_ The taste of iron fills his mouth, metallic and wet. _   
  
No.   
  
Regardless it would have ended up here, he sold his soul and became a monster in pursuit of knowledge, to escape death. The children he had killed, the people he has betrayed, is still betraying.    
  
No, he was from another time and Judai was from here, meant to be here to stop him.   
  
It was fate.   
  
Daitokuji wished Fate was different though, wished he and Judai were born in another time. Truly a student and teacher, without destiny making them enemies. To nurture and help grow the potential he saw, behind those determined hurt eyes were a curiosity he was familiar with.  _ A drive to learn about the universe and enjoy its wonders that comes at them. _ __   
  
Daitokuji truly regretted his lot in life.   
  
But the very least he could do this….   
  
He can give his pupil his last minutes of life, no clones, not tricks. Judai and him one on one, so he may bask in the unpredictability.   
  
** _Go out in a blaze of flames made from Judai’s star._ ** **** __  
** _  
_ ** __ He gave a wet red smile...


End file.
